Help Wanted
by House of M
Summary: my first shot at a one-shot: Hinata wokes at Itchiraku and is trying to get Naruto's attention before Ayame, the brunet daughter of Itchiraku's owner, gets to him first


**Help Wanted**

Its kind of funny what you can think up when you have just woken up. But then again I suppose I have to partly pay tribute loosely to My Big Fat Greek Wedding, the scene when she first sees the guy and his friend in her family's restaurant and some other parts that you might recognize from the movie and other stuff that I feel like stuffing inside this thing. I dedicate this to anyone bothers to read and review it and who ever liked my previous story.

On with the story!

Chpt. 1: Back to the Old Grind

_Hinata laid in her bed when she herd a rapping at her door. She got up an then the door swung open revealing Naruto with a giant blush on his face and he was staring at her with a funny look in his eyes. He takes a step in her direction, "Hinata, I want you so bad.." Hinata just stares at him._

"_I finally understand why you were so shy around me and would always blush and stutter. And I finally realize that all I've been doing was for you." he smiles at her._

"_Naruto-kun, what are you saying?" Naruto takes a few more steps until he was rite in front of her._

"_I'm saying that I love you Hinata Hyuga." He takes her by the waist and kisses her._

"_N-Naruto-kun…what are we doing" he dips her and hovers over her mid section and smiles at her brightly._

"_What our hearts have been telling us to do for a long time. Baby, you're my forever girl." Naruto leans forward and…" _

"HINATA!!" screams Hiashi.

Hinata abruptly wakes up from her dream. Ever since Naruto had came back from his three year hiatus she had been dreaming about him a lot lately. Hinata, Hanabi, the Hyuga council and her father were talking about the rite to be heir. Hinata had previously declined the position so they were all talking about how her sister would be the next in line.

"Hinata, I and the counsel have decided that you have not been pulling your weight around here. Since you have decided to step down as clan head we see fit for the time being you will need to get a job" Hinata just gives him an _are you kidding me_ stare.

"B-But I don't want a job." protests Hinata

"this is not a choice. If you decline then you will be forced out of the main branch and out of the compound." Hiashi never really liked Hinata even though she was his eldest daughter. Secretly he always wanted a son. "now leave and find a master of trade you can apprentice under, or whatever the kids say today." Hinata curses him under her breath and leaves. She takes one look back at her sister who mouths a heart felt "sorry" and slides the door close figuring it would not be wise to complain especially on her sister's big day.

On the streets of Konoah-

Hinata had been staring at a help wanted sign for what seemed like forever. It was none other than the famous Ichiraku diner and she was contemplating on whether or not she would go inside it was also a little bit before hours so only the owner and the waiters were their, 'mom taught me how to cook, I'm a real good cook.' she puts her chin in the palm of her hand , 'Its just ramen rite and this is just temporary?' she smiles big and nodes her head 'I'm going to do it' she opens up the door and is greeted by an old man and a good looking brunet.

"hello my name is Teuchi and this is Ichiraku's. Our special today is miso with a lemon twist and this is my lovely daughter Ayame."

"Hello." says Ayame.

"Hello, my name is Hinata Hyuga and I saw that you have posted up a 'cooks wanted' sign out side." Ayame lookes her up and down 'Not much to look at' thinks Ayame.

The old man speaks "we would love to have you aboard, as you see it is just the two of us and this place may not look like much it can get very busy during the afternoon and since I'm getting up in age this would really help. "

"when can you start? its almost time to open up." inquires Ayame.

"as soon as possible sir." says Hinata.

"great, my daughter will show you the inner workings of this place." Teuchi gives her a warm smile and Hinata starts to get the felling that she is going to like working here. Ayame beacons her over to the kitchen and starts showing her the ropes. "we'll switch off between getting the orders and cooking; you get cooking today and I'll waitress."

At Naruto's apartment-

Naruto had been getting dressed, he and Shikamaru were supposed to meet up there and he really didn't want to be late. He also planned on looking for Hinata after his lunch, he didn't know why he was so drawn to her but any chance he could get to meet up with her he would be more than happy to take. When he was finally dressed he jumped out of his window and strait for his favorite place to eat.

At Ichiraku's-

Shikamaru had been sitting alone for almost an hour, he would of left a long time ago but he really had nothing better to do besides stare into space and solve kid's menu puzzles, 'if that baka doesn't get here in one minute then I'm gonna leave.' thought Shikamaru, 'I wonder what Temari is doing, its been a few days since I've seen her' his thoughts are interrupted with a loud scream signaling the arrival of our favorite loud mouth.

"Hey, Teuchi, set me and my friend here up with some miso, bacon and beef."

"Took you long enough, you lazy baka." said Shikamaru.

Back in the kitchen-

Ayame looked up from her cleaver and looked at Hinata who had already has a giant blush on her face and was looking rite back at her, "I take it you know Naruto, he's our _favorite_ customer. " she lets down her hair, takes her apron off and smiles "Just remember, when he's out there your in here." she winks at Hinata and walks through the kitchen doors and it was then that she knew that she had competition for the love of her life.

Little did she know, rite before the swinging doors closed Naruto glanced at her in the kitchen and just the thought of her cooking his food made him want to come back even more so.

Chpt. 2: More of the Same; and a little extra

At Tenten's house-

Hinata had punhed out and had gone over her best friend Tenten's house, she had called Ino, Sakura, and Temri over for some news.

"wait so let me get this strait, you called us all over here to help you out cute that girl that workes at the ramen store?" asked Ino.

"yes."

"And you refuse to quit just out of spite towards your father"

"Yes" said Hinata. " so basically, I called you guys becouse I can't let that women get her claws into my Naruto". 'that spikey haired angel belongs to me.', and Temari, Narto is really close to Shikamaru so maybe I cold talk Naruto into talking to him for you."

Temari blushes furiously just thinking about him and smiles back at Hinata, "Lets do this thing" the girls start to crowd around Hinata with eye liner, gloss, and a gaggle of other little sprucing devices that almost give hinata second thoughts.

"Oh boy.."

The Next Day-

Naruto, Shino , and Shikamaru sat together in a four person booth. Hinata had called in late and so Teuchi had to work her station for the time being. Ayame had been staring at Naruto since he had came in and she was thinking weird thought about him: 'If I just drug him when no one was looking and took him home, chained him up and...' Hinata and her friends had been working for the longest to get the tiny little touches ready and Ino, loving every moment, even went out and borrowed some wolf pheromones from Kiba thinking if the guy in him was'nt suprised then the animal in him would be. "and if Naruto is'nt all over you after this then we'll make him love you" giggled Tenten, "you just need something to pull every thing together...ah i got it" she beakons Sakura and tells her to clip her hair with orange hair clips on her banges.

"Awww, your so cute" said Sakura, "you need us to go with you or are you going to do this buy yourself?"

"I'll be fine thanks." and with that all of the girls hug and wish her luck.

At Itchiraku's-

Ayame went to check on Naruto's table and he looked up at her, "hey Ayama, is Hinata coming? I really need to see her."just as a semi pissed of Ayame was about to answer the front doors open and the whole bar turnes dead quiet. when Naruto noticed Shino turn around and and give a dazed look towards the entrance Naruto followes everyones gaze and is eually stunned. There stood Hinata in her attire just intsead of her regular jacket she wore a kind of loose kind of tght shirt with the same old lavender and whitebut it was the slight blush on her face that looked positively radient. She had tiny tiny curl where here bang would usually meet her hair. she had a shiney gloss that complimented her face perfectly and her nails were painted the same color as her hair. Her eyelids had a violet hugh to them and unnoticed by everyone exept Naruto there was a smell that was pouring off her that not only made naruto want to jump out of his chair and grab her and kiss her the hardest he could but his Kyuubi was greatly turned on and had some other perverted ideas of his own about what he wanted to do with her.

'oh boy, there all staring at me... Naruto is staring at me, just give a quick smile and punch in.' she walked rite passed him and with a wink and a smile she was gone.

Naruto then turnes to a shocked Shino, "What a woman..." was all Naruto could say.

When she came back her curvey figure was clothed with an aprin and she held a note pad in her hand and she while she walked towards Shikamaru's table but she dreamly stared at Naruto. when she got there Naruto immeadially stood up and grabbed her by the waist she dropes the pad. "N-Naruto kuckgmmmm" Naruto presses his face against hers for what seems like the longest. when he lets go she finally askes her the question, "Baby be mine?" she grabbes him by the back of the neck and squeals out a "YES!!" and poor Ayame rools her eyes and starts to turn around when she notices Neji walk inside.

"Me likey..."

well thats that first of all the dream sequence was from te Nightmares and Daydreams episode of The Last Air Bbender and "Baby be Mine" is a Michael Jackson song. i'll do a sequal if people like this and review.

See Ya!


End file.
